1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector with a terminal position assurance mechanism.
2. Background Art
An electrical connector is a core component used in many electronic systems to connect wiring harnesses. The term “connector” may refer, for example, to a female connector, which connects to a corresponding male connector. In recent years, electronic systems have grown increasingly complicated. As a consequence, the number of electrical connectors used in some electronic systems has increased, along with the number of wiring harnesses. Thus, connectors must be downsized without deterioration in performance-related factors, such as reliability of connection. A connector is typically provided with a connector locking mechanism disposed at an outer surface thereof, in order to enhance the reliability of the connection of the connector with a mating connector.
A connector typically houses one or more terminals that are secured to one or more wire ends. A terminal position assurance (TPA) member may be used to assure reliable engagement of the terminals with a housing of the connector. The TPA member prevents improper insertion of the terminals of the wiring harnesses to the housing of the connector, to assure proper positioning between the terminals and the connector housing.
Connectors come in at least two types, in terms of an insertion direction of the TPA member. In a first type of connector, the TPA member is inserted into the housing from a side or bottom surface of the housing. In the first type, the TPA member is typically inserted in a direction other than the direction of mating between two connectors. In a second type of connector, the TPA member is inserted from a front surface of the housing. In the second type, the TPA member is typically inserted in the direction of mating between two mating connectors.
The second type of connector is typically provided with detents, which may be referred to as housing lances, within the housing thereof. When the terminals of the wiring harnesses are inserted into the housing, a portion of the housing lances may be moved upward due to interference with the terminals, and the lances may thereafter “snap” back to engage with notches of the terminals. The TPA member is then inserted into the housing, and bridges a gap in the housing to restrict undesirable movement of the housing lances. If the housing lances have not completely engaged with the notches, the TPA member cannot be inserted, due to interference with the housing lances. Thus, the TPA member may assure proper positioning of the terminals with respect to the housing, to the extent that the TPA member is inserted.
In a conventional connector, into which the TPA member may be inserted from the front of the housing, the housing is generally provided with a TPA locking mechanism to lock the TPA member. Because TPA locking mechanisms of conventional connectors are disposed at the sides of the housing, due to spatial constraints, such locking mechanisms may consume excessive space, which is counterproductive to the goal of downsizing connectors.
Additionally, a prevention mechanism may be necessary for preventing improper insertion of the TPA member. Generally, the prevention mechanism may be achieved by a structure wherein a fit between the TPA member and the housing is symmetrical with respect to one axis, such as a vertical axis, and asymmetrical with respect to another axis, such as a lateral axis. The prevention mechanism may be disposed at both sides of the housing. However, this configuration also impede downsizing the connectors.
Furthermore, in the process of assembling connectors, a user or assembler visually checks whether the TPA member is inserted into the housing. Conventional connectors may allow the user to recognize incomplete insertion, wherein the TPA member cannot be completely inserted into the housing because the housing lances incompletely engage the notches of the terminals of the wiring harnesses. If the user tries too hard to insert the TPA member even when the housing lances do not engage with the notches, the housing lances may break. Additionally, there is no way of knowing whether the TPA member is completely inserted at a final position.